Spider-Man: De regreso a casa
México |origen = Estados Unidos |año = 2017 |sucesor = Spider-Man: Lejos de casa }} Spider-Man: De regreso a casa es una película de 2017 dirigida por Jon Watts y protagonizada por Tom Holland, Robert Downey Jr., Michael Keaton, Zendaya y Marisa Tomei. Es una co-producción entre Marvel Studios y Sony Pictures. Es la primera película en solitario de El Hombre Araña dentro del Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel. Reparto Voces adicionales Créditos Reparto (tráiler) A Fan's Guide to Spider-Man: Homecoming Segmentos de Nickelodeon México |origen = Estados Unidos |año = 2017 }} Durante la promoción de la película, se realizo un segmento donde Tom Holland interactuaba con Thomas Kuc sobre como ser un superhéroe. Muestras multimedia Tráilers Trailer en Español LATINO - Spider-Man- De Regreso a Casa (HD) Los Vengadores 3 Spider-Man- De Regreso a Casa (2017) Trailer 3 Doblado Español Latino Oficial -HQ- Homecoming TV Spots Spider-man- De regreso a casa - TV Spot 1 - Español Latino Spider-Man De regreso a Casa - Spot Super Fun - Dob.-0 Spider-Man De regreso a Casa - Spot escudo Dob.-2 Spider-Man De regreso a Casa - Spot Super Fun - Dob 10 sec.-0 Promocionales Spider-Man De regreso a casa - Acceso ilimitado Español Latinoamericano Vistazo Spider-Man De regreso a casa - Adelanto exclusivo - Promo Junio 2017 - Disney XD Latinoamérica Datos de interés Datos técnicos * El doblaje de la película fue producido por Sony y no por Disney Character Voices International, esto llevó a un cambio de estudio de doblaje, estudio de mezcla y todo el elenco técnico, incluyendo traductor y director de doblaje. * Esta es la segunda película del Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel en doblarse en New Art Dub, desde Hulk: El hombre increíble. Nuevamente porque la distribuidora a cargo no es Disney, sino Sony y New Art Dub es (junto con SDI Media de México) donde acostumbra mandar grabar sus proyectos para cine, incluyendo todas las películas anteriores del personaje. Sobre el reparto * En el elenco de doblaje, se respetaron a los actores y actrices que ya habían participado con anterioridad en el Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel, como Alexis Ortega en el rol de Spider Man e Idzi Dutkiewicz como Iron Man. ** Esta vez New Art Dub respetó la voz de Idzi Dutkiewicz para Iron Man, ya que en la película de Hulk fue doblado por Andrés García. Naturalmente él sí ha vuelto a participar esta vez doblando su personaje establecido, Happy Hogan. ** Hasta le fecha, este ha sido el único doblaje en el que Alexis Ortega participa fuera de Disney. * Por otro lado, a algunos personajes de esta película se les asignó actores que ya tenían un personaje en Guardianes de la galaxia como: ** Carlo Vázquez, voz de Star-Lord, interpreta a Aaron Davis. ** Dan Osorio, voz de Drax, interpreta a Shocker ** Erika Ugalde, voz de Mantis, interpreta a Michelle. *** Al no ser un doblaje producido por Disney, Constanza Lechuga no interpreta a Zendaya, siendo sustituida por Erika Ugalde. **** Erika Ugalde anteriormente interpretó a Zendaya para la canción (escuchada por única vez en el preestreno) de la serie de Disney, Agente K.C., siendo esta película en la que le presta voz para sus diálogos normales. *Adrian Toomes / Buitre es el segundo villano al que prestó voz René García dentro del UCM, siendo el primero Malekith en Thor: Un mundo oscuro. Cabe resaltar que para Malekith se utilizó un filtro de voz en la interpretación de René mientras que para Toomes se mantuvo su voz natural, por lo que ambos personajes tienen en esencia voces muy distintas. Sobre la adaptación *Cuando se hace referencia a Capitán América: Civil War y la escena de aparición del Hombre Araña se traduce "Underoos" y "Hi, everyone" '' dichas por Iron Man y el Hombre Araña respectivamente como: "''Mallitas" y "Hola, amigos". Sin embargo en estas líneas se adaptaron en Civil War como "Mocoso" y "Hola a todos". **Siendo la traducción Mallitas de Underoos, la correcta debido a la referencia que se hacía en el idioma original. *El doblaje contiene lenguaje soez, llegando a contener aún más groserías que la versión original. Este es el primer material del UCM que contiene propiamente un lenguaje obsceno y una gran cantidad de modismos. *Al no ser un doblaje hecho por Disney, se pueden escuchar referencia religiosas y a la muerte. *Al no ser un doblaje hecho por Disney, durante la película se pueden escuchar algunos insertos dichos por los personajes. *En la escena cuando Flash se burla de Peter diciendo que "tiene una cita con Black Widow", esto contradice la traducción que se le dio al nombre del personaje en sus otras apariciones en el UCM, "Viuda Negra". *En la escena del robo al banco Peter, en inglés, dice la frase: "you are not the real Avengers". Siendo esta traducida como "Ustedes no son los verdaderos Vengadores". Sin embargo en la película fue doblada como "wow, son los vengadores" dicho con un tono sarcástico. *Al personaje se le llama con su nombre en español, es decir, "El Hombre Araña". Sin embargo, la película sigue conservando el nombre original sin traducir en su título; "Spider-Man". El mismo caso de Los Vengadores en sus películas. **Sin embargo en el especial "A Fan's Guide to Spider-Man: Homecoming" Se le llamó en voz en off como El Hombre Araña: De regreso a casa. *''Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man; que en versiones anteriores se adaptó como el ''buen o amistoso vecino Hombre Araña', esta vez fue adaptado como ''"El amigable Hombre Araña del vecindario". **Posteriormente en Avengers: Infinity War este termino fue adaptado como '"El buen amigo y vecino Hombre Araña". *En una escena cuando Peter habla con el vendedor de emparedados Dalmar, en la versión original en una parte los personajes hablan en español, en la versión doblada de cine esto fue adaptado de tal manera que los actores de doblaje intepretarón esos diálogos en italiano, mientras que en el formato casero los estos diálogos quedan sin doblaje, por lo que al ver la versión doblada los personajes por un momento cambian de voz y hablan con acento estadounidense sin razón alguna. *En Capitán América y el soldado del invierno a Washington D. C., se le menciona como (DC) tal cual como se escribe, en esta película es lo contrario, debido a que se pronuncia como (Disi) su pronunciación en inglés. **Seguramente esto se debe al cambio de traductor y director de doblaje. *El nombre "Damage Control" fue traducido a "Control de Daños". Sobre los créditos *Pedro D'Aguillón Jr. es acreditado como su padre Pedro D'Aguillón. *Cony Madera, voz de V.I.E.R.N.E.S. no aparece acreditada en los créditos de doblaje. Sobre la comercialización *A pesar del lenguaje soez que se utiliza, la película fue clasificada como "apta para todo publico" en varios países latinos, como Venezuela, Colombia, Chile y Argentina. *Los créditos del doblaje salieron en la proyección en cines y en la plataforma de Cinépolis Klic, mientras que en el DVD/BD no. Los créditos de doblaje en las versiones caseras en el UCM estarán de regreso en Thor: Ragnarok, al ser distribuida por Disney. Curiosidades *Andrés García hasta ahora, ha sido el único actor de doblaje que ha aparecido con personajes secundarios en las tres sagas del Hombre Araña, interpretando en la trílogia de Sam Raimi a Robbie Robertson, después en ''El sorprendente Hombre Araña 2: La amenaza de Electro'' interpreto a Rhino, y en esta interpretando a su personaje ya ubicado del MCU; Happy Hogan. *Aaron Davis es el cuarto personaje que Carlo Vázquez dobla en el UCM, siendo el primero Eric Savin en ''Iron Man 3'', el segundo es Star-Lord en ''Guardianes de la galaxia'' y el tercero Lincoln Campbell en ''Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D'' (doblaje de Disney/Marvel). *Es coincidencia de que haya un mismo nombre con el mismo intérprete: Abraham como el personaje, Abraham Attah como nombre del actor original y Abraham Vega como el actor de doblaje. *Javier Olguín quien fue la voz la voz de Peter Parker / El Hombre Araña en ''El sorprendente Hombre Araña'' y ''El sorprendente Hombre Araña 2: La amenaza de Electro'', participó en esta película, interpretando a el chico que intenta abrir su auto. **Así mismo, este sería el segundo personaje de Javier dentro del UCM, tras haber doblado a Helmut Zemo, en Capitán América: Civil War. *Adriana Casas quien fue la voz la voz de Mary Parker en ''El sorprendente Hombre Araña'' y ''El sorprendente Hombre Araña 2: La amenaza de Electro'', participó en esta película, interpretando a Doris Toomes; madre de Liz Toomes. *Jesse Conde quien fue la voz de Norman Osborn / Duende Verde en la trilogía de Sam Raimi y en la serie animada ''El espectacular Hombre Araña'', participa en esta película, interpretando a Stan Lee en esta película. Esto se debe a que Jesse es su voz habitual. Edición en vídeo Véase también Categoría:Películas Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Películas de Columbia Pictures Categoría:Películas de Sony Pictures Categoría:Películas de Marvel Studios Categoría:Textos en español Categoría:Subtítulos forzados Categoría:Edición videográfica Categoría:Producciones con doblaje acreditado Categoría:Doblajes para cine Categoría:Películas de 2010s Categoría:Películas de 2017 Categoría:Doblajes de 2010s Categoría:Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel Categoría:Adaptaciones Categoría:Especial de Crossover Categoría:Doblaje con groserías Categoría:Películas y series disponibles en Cinépolis Klic Categoría:Películas editadas por Sony Pictures Home Entertainment Categoría:Películas transmitidas por HBO Categoría:Acción Categoría:Aventura Categoría:Ciencia ficción Categoría:Autodoblaje Categoría:Películas de Pascal Pictures Categoría:Películas y series disponibles en Clarovideo